SuperWhoLock High School
by Unmundane
Summary: Your'e the new kid in school, who else would be better to show you around than the SuperWhoLock gang?
1. Dean Is a Sass Queen

Today is your first day at a new school. You're in your third year of high school and you are not looking forward to another. Moving was never on your to-do list but thanks to your mum's new job a new school was more of a _have_ to go than a _want_ to go. Your dad died a few years ago and your mums doing her best to keep everything together, so you weren't going to protest about the school when you knew your mum was working so hard as is. The school you're attending is called Tumblr. High. Or something like that.

The alarm on your phone woke you up at about seven. It is now eight and you're just about ready to leave. Your mum had made friends with the neighbors a little while ago and she wants you to walk to school with the kids from next door. You've never spoken to them but you'd seen them before, standing around while mum was talking to the guy you'd presumed was their dad. You guess they're brothers, they sure do act like it. Ones super tall. Like, _moose_ height. The other one seems slightly grumpy and maybe even a bit sassy. Okay, _a lot_ sassy.

You peer out the window, you can see the brothers standing outside on the footpath waiting for you. The shorter one keeps checking his watch and tapping his foot like he's in some sass-filled hurry. You're about to head out and join them but you remember you left your journal upstairs. It's a new journal; mum bought it for you so you can write all about moving schools and how it makes you feel. It sounds a bit stereotypical but you decide to give it a try. Eh, it could be fun. You head up the stairs to your room, grab the journal and head back down to the door. Right before you open it your little brother stops you in your tracks.

"What's the password!?" He demands, in a voice you guess was supposed to sound scary but he's only seven so it sounds less terrifying and more adorable.

"Move it kid I got places to be" You're brothers going to the towns elementary school, Saint 4chans. You think the 'Saint' in the title is supposed to be ironic, because you've seen some of the kids that go there, and they're nightmares. Not all of them, but most of them. They're like your brother, little shits. But deep down you sorta really love em.

"Password." He repeats himself.

"Ughhhhhhh fine," you get out your wallet and give the kid ten dollars, "happy?"

"Very much so." He slides out of the way and rushes up stairs. Thank god that's over. You finally open the door and walk outside. Both the boys are looking at you. Moose boy is smiling and waving while little miss sass queen over there's got his arms crossed and you think you saw him roll his eyes at you but you're not sure.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My brother was being insanely childish." As you say this sass queen lets out a big annoyed sigh.

"I can relate." Moose says while glaring at his brother. You think he gets the message because he uncrosses his arms a reaches out for a handshake, which you kindly accept.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam," he gestures to Moose. You mean, Sam.

"Hi." Sam adds.

"Jane Doe is my name, nice to meet you," You smile at both of them, "why'd you wanna meet so early anyways? School isn't for at least an hour and it only takes about fifteen minutes to walk."

Dean shuffles in a slightly awkward manor as he begins his response, "We gotta pick somebody up."

"Someone that lives half an hours walking distance away?" Why would they bother walking to someone's house in the morning if its in the opposite direction of the school, you don't think anybody would benefit from that situation.

"We're not walking," Dean and Sam turn back towards their house and beckon you to follow them, "Dean's gonna drive. "


	2. Who's This 'Cas?

You're now sitting in the backseat of Dean's car. You'd never really cared much about cars but you like this one, and so does Dean. The brothers tell you their friend's house isn't much further, about five minutes they say.

You're guessing this friend is a girl, because they keep calling her 'Cas', which is probably short for Cassie or something. You're also guessing Cas is Dean's girlfriend because of the way he talks about her and the fact that he's driving an extra hour just to pick her up and take her to school.

The car pulls up outside a light blue, double story house. "Be right back." Dean gets out of the car and starts walking up the path to the front door. You decide to take this opportunity to ask Sam more about Cas.

"So.. Is Cas Dean's girlfriend?" For some reason Sam finds this question funny. He contains his laughter to the best of his ability, "in some sense of the word I guess." He is still sort of laughing but you decide it's just some inside joke you don't understand.

Dean knocked on the door and it immediately opened, it was as if someone had been waiting to open it. You see a tallish guy with brown hair and a trench coat. You don't know who he is. Maybe Cas's brother? You can sort of make out things they're saying. Trench coat boy wants to bring a friend and Dean seems pretty pissed about it. You guess Dean gives in because another boy comes out of the house. He's blonde and looks a bit older than trench coat boy. Dean sighs as the three of them walk back to the car.

The two new boys enter the backseat of the car from either side. Oh shit they probably didn't realize you're there. Great. Now you're squashed between two people you don't know.

"Oh. Who's the girl?" The blonde one asks while trench coat vacantly stares.

"I'm Jane. Sam and Dean's new neighbor." You contemplate shaking his hand but there isn't much room and you're squashed enough as is.

"I'm Balthazar. Nice meeting you I guess." You take note of the strange name. At least it'll be easy to remember.

"Hey Dean, where's your girlfriend? I thought she lived here." Balthazar and Sam start chuckling while Dean just sort of glares at them. Then, trench coat finally speaks up.

"No females live here." His voice sounds very serious and factual.

"Oh? Then who's Cas?"

Trench coat coughs awkwardly, "that would be me."

Balthazar raises an eyebrow at Dean, "What on earth have you been telling the newbie about Castiel?"

The rest of the trip was even more awkward then your previous conversation. No one really said anything, which is sort of a relief because no talking means no opportunities to embarrass yourself, again.

As you pull up to the school parking lot you get a good look at the building. It looks relatively normal; some students are standing around talking others are moving quickly in and out of the main building.

You exit the car from the left after Castiel. The five of you stand around the car for a moment, and then you decide to speak up.

"So I gotta go to the main office, something about a guided tour. So I'll see you guys later?" You knew you'd see them later, they were driving you home, but you weren't sure if you'd see them between then and now.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean starts walking away, dragging Cas beside him, Balthazar follows as well. Sam joins them shortly after waving goodbye.

You watch the gang walk into the main building. You're about to make your way to where you presume the main office is when you hear someone call your name. You turn around to where to voice came from. You see two boys and a girl, just a few steps away from you. The girl has blonde hair and she's wearing a union jack shirt, she's beautiful. The boy next to her is wearing a brown suit with spiked up hair. His hair game is amazing. The second boy is dressed in a sort of, well, ridiculous style if any at all. However you do find the bowtie and fez slightly alluring.


	3. What Is This Boy Trying To Achieve

"She's pretty cute," the blonde girl seemed to be referring to you, she eyed you head to toe, "oh god i love her shoes." The others stayed quiet, simply observing.

"Well?" She nudged the boy to her left, "What do we think boys?"

As soon as those words escape the blonde's lips you're bombarded with words from the other two. You can't make out much of it, they're speaking over each other. Their sidebars have sidebars. What is happening. Help. However the two soon run out of breath, after inhaling again they let out one last remark simultaneously

"Hm, not ginger."

You're slightly offended by their disappointment however you're relieved they've stopped rambling. These guys are a bit scary. Is it too late to catch up with Sam? Apparently your discomfort is easily detected seeing as the bow tie kid decides to fill the silence.

"Well well. Sorry about that. I'm The Doctor, that's Rose Tyler, and he's The Doctor. Yes it's both strange and confusing. Although we both prefer to be called our actual names if you get lost you can call us Ten and Eleven. Which is also strange however less confusing."

Eleven talks fast and smirks a lot. You decide you like it. Now would probably be a good time to introduce yourself.

"I'm Jane I just moved her from-"

"Lovely to meet you Jane, couldn't help but notice your means of transport. Winchesters? Really?" Ten had interrupted you, he was slightly more intense than Eleven but nowhere as casual as Rose.

"Uhh, Sam and Dean?"

"They're generally referred to as the Winchester brothers around here however we'll take what we can get. Rose and I were just wondering how you know them is all."

"Oh they're my new neighbors, see I just moved her from-"

He interrupts you again, " Probably wouldn't get to close to that crowd if I were you." Wow okay what the hell was that all about. I think he just casually threatened you? Rose picked up on this and jabbed Ten with her elbow.

" Sorry I've got to go, there's this like, guided tour thing going on? It's been nice meeting all of you."

"Nonsense!" Eleven spoke up again, "You're certainly not getting away that easily, come on I'll show you to the main office." Before you could protest he turned you around and sort of pushed you toward the building in a fairly awkward sense. You figure most the things this fez guy does must be pretty awkward.

As you enter the hallway there are plenty students buzzing around in all sorts of directions. The Doctor puts his arm around you. Jfc. Yeah it's pretty busy and yeah you two are like the perfect height for this but this is just fucking unnecessary. You kinda get the feeling he treats everyone like this though. It's probably like, 400% platonic. But he is like, 400% cute.

As he navigates you through the sea of angsty teens he decide now is a great time for conversation, "sorry about that back there, things got a bit uncomfortable as they generally tend to do when myself or my friends interact with outsiders. Completely not your fault. I promise we can be a lot of fun if you look past the quirks and whatnot."

"Oh, well you guys seemed okay. That Winchester stuff was a bit weird though."

"Well yes I guess you could say a bit of bad blood runs between the Winchester's and us, but in my opinion its all just water under the bridge. Ten and Rose were just a little annoyed the brothers got to you before they could. You see we don't get many new students here, you're like a shiny new toy to us."

He smiled reassuringly, trying to brush off that last, low key creepy statement. The smile must have worked since you find yourself giggling slightly.

After a few sharp turns and abrupt stops you find yourself at the main office. This room's pretty empty, you can see the boy who's presumably your guide. He's pretty tall, wearing this like, coat situation. You don't know what else to call it. The collar is turned up af. This guy's wearing a fucking scarf. You won't lie, the scarf is hot. But so is the weather. Like what is this boy trying to achieve.

Eleven's arm is still around your waist as you approach scarf boy.

"Sherlock!" He calls out getting the boys attention. Scarf boy, whom you now presume is Sherlock, turns to face you, he seems extremely disappointing. WHY CANT YOU JUST LIVE UP TO THE EXPECTATIONS OF ANY OF THE TWATS AT THIS SCHOOL.

As Sherlock strides over to the two of you, all entitled like, you can now tell he isn't glaring at you, but at The Doctor. Sherlock stands uncomfortably close to him. It seems personal space isn't a thing at this school. The two don't break eye contact. Sherlock glaring down and The Doctor just smirking confidently back at him.

"Move along Eleven. I didn't sign up for this trivial guide for nothing."

"Oh come on Sherlock, I thought we'd moved passed this."

"The Winchester's have Cas. You and Ten have Rose. John and I get this one. It's only fair."


End file.
